My new variety of rose plant is a cross of Sterling Silver (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,433) with an unnamed seedling, identified in my breeding records as No. 63-10L, as the pollen parent. The cross resulting in this plant was made by me at Richmond, Indiana, in the Spring of 1970 with the object of creating a floribunda variety that would have the fragrance and good color of its hybrid tea seed parent and yet have improved vigor and greater flower production throughout the entire year. This seedling produced its first flower in the Fall of 1971 and was observed to have the characteristics which I sought as well as a very unusual coloring and was therefore selected for propagation and test. Reproduction was done under my direction by budding and succeeding reproductions, by budding, at Richmond, Indiana, and Hamilton City, California, have demonstrated that the distinguishing characteristics of this new variety are firmly fixed and hold true.